


Khadgars and Lothars

by MirandaRoseOfSkywall (lostinmymindforever)



Category: Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: Abuse of Magic during sex, Alternate Universe - Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Game + Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Refugees, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, First Time, Insecurities, M/M, Sassy Khadgar, Self Image Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/MirandaRoseOfSkywall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His world, his Azeroth, his entire reality was dying. The Legion had won, and there was no stopping it. All that could be done now was to get the survivors, the handful of survivors, less than 100 in number, to somewhere safe, somewhere the Legion had no hold over. Thankfully some of the survivors were powerful mages, and Khadgar knew that without their assistance he’d never be able to do what must be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Khadgars and Lothars

His world, his Azeroth, his entire reality was dying. The Legion had won, and there was no stopping it. All that could be done now was to get the survivors, the handful of survivors, less than 100 in number, to somewhere safe, somewhere the Legion had no hold over. Thankfully some of the survivors were powerful mages, and Khadgar knew that without their assistance he’d never be able to do what must be done.

He knew that this portal would require a sacrifice, that someone, or even a handful of someones would have to give up their lives to make sure that after the rest of the survivors got through that no one else could follow them into the new world, the new reality they were heading to. He had been planning on being the one to make the sacrifice, yet when all that was left of the survivors was himself and a party of heroes, former adventurers, generals of their respective forces, he found himself being shoved through the portal. The last thing he saw of his world was them saluting him as the portal closed once and for all.

Khadgar looked around, scanning the faces of his fellow refugees, seeing that all he had sent through before him had arrived safely. They were a mixed group, with individuals from every race of both the Alliance and Horde filling its ranks. Now those lines, those allegiances seemed petty, and Khadgar was glad to see that there was no fighting between the former enemies. They were too few a number to keep up the old grudges, to start the fighting between them once more. There were commoners and individuals of power in their ranks, and no one acted as if they were more important than anyone else. For that Khadgar was pleased.

Khadgar knew whatever this Azeroth was it was free of the Legion’s influence. What else they would discover here was yet to be seen.

-

They made their camp as night was approaching, and Khadgar was pleased to see that the differing races weren’t separating into little groups of their own kind. Everyone here had lost someone, many someones in fact, and they clung to each other, no matter what had happened in the past all now looked forward to a new future.

Khadgar sat by one of the many fires, weary to the bone. How long had it been since he’d allowed himself even this, this brief respite. Too long, he thought, far too long. There was an orc seated across from him, the young woman barely old enough to fight, and yet here she was a survivor of a dead reality. Next to her was a night elf who shared his food with her as if their peoples hadn’t warred for decades. Next to them were a goblin and a gnome, both of them whispering to each other about tech. A human male sat next to Khadgar, one of the few who had been a higher up in the world they had fled from.

Khadgar took in the haggard look on the young man’s face, he looked so much older than his 20 years, and yet there was still that spark of hope, of light in his eyes. Khadgar had been startled when the young man, and dozens more, had been delivered to the gathering of survivors by none other than the Horde Warchief, Sylvanas Windrunner. He’d been gravely injured, and the healers in their party had healed him along side all the others who needed their attention. Khadgar had seen the young man, the King of Stormwind, Anduin Wrynn, healing even more survivors as soon as he was fit enough to stand.

There was the sound of hurried footfalls, the sentries they had placed on the outskirts of their campsite, and Khadgar was instantly at attention. The sentries, a draenei and a troll, stopped before him.

“Archmage, we saw a band of riders heading in our direction. Human by the looks of it, but we can’t be quite sure yet.”

Khadgar raised his voice so everyone could hear him, “Everyone, be on guard. Someone is approaching and I do not know if they are friend or foe.”

He knew they were near Stormwind, perhaps only a three or four days hike if all in their numbers were fit and well, but they had injured in their party, and so would have to take a longer time in reaching the city. Khadgar watched as those injured and weak and the very young were brought to the center of their encampment, surrounded by the fit and healthy, the ones who could protect them if things went bad.

Within a half hour the riders reached them, humans as the sentries had thought, wearing the armor of Stormwind, and Khadgar moved ahead to speak with them. There was something familiar about the leader of the riders, as though Khadgar had known his counterpart in the world of his birth.

“No one should be in these lands,” the man spoke, his voice holding a commanding edge to it.

“We are refugees from another world, Sir. We mean no harm to you or your people. I am Archmage Khadgar.”

That name seemed to stun the leader, and he looked at Khadgar’s face searchingly, as if he was trying to gauge the truth in those words. After a few silent moments he turned his attention to one of soldiers riding with him, “Set off a flare to summon the mage. If anyone can tell if this man is lying or not it will be him.”

The young soldier nodded, though Khadgar noticed his gaze seemed to keep returning to Khadgar. ‘Strange,’ the Archmage thought, ‘it’s as if he knows this world’s version of me, and yet...’

The leader of the soldiers sat atop his horse, watching Khadgar and the other survivors closely, and Khadgar still felt that clawing feeling of familiarity about the man. He could feel a surge of arcane magic before he saw the light of a portal forming next to the soldiers. A young man stepped out of the portal, so achingly familiar to Khadgar that he wanted to weep. He hadn’t seen that face in over three decades, not since he had been cursed by Medivh. The mage the soldiers had summoned was this world’s Khadgar.

“Spell-chucker, this one here claims to be you. From a different world.”

The youth looked at Khadgar, eyes searching the older mage’s face, he walked closer, as if he felt no sense of danger in doing so. Khadgar watched as the young soldier who had summoned this younger version of himself stiffened, as if he were about to hop off his horse and rush between them but only held still due to his training.

There was a tenseness in the air, as the young mage took in the sight before him, and then finally he turned to the soldiers, nodding as he spoke, “He’s me. Older, but still me. I can feel my own magic flowing through him.”

The leader of the group gave a hand signal and his soldiers relaxed, following his lead when he got off his horse. Walking to Khadgar he held out his hand, “Commander Anduin Lothar. So how did an older version of the spell-chucker end up in our world?”

Those close to Khadgar all gasped at the introduction, and Khadgar felt King Anduin step closer to himself. Even worn out from all that had happened the young man held an almost childlike curiosity that Khadgar hoped he never outgrew. Khadgar began to tell this Anduin Lothar, so very different than the one he had known, what had happened, but paused, nodding towards the fires. It was a long story to tell, and he felt that everyone would be more comfortable seated.

-

Lothar followed the Archmage to sit by one of the fires. He didn’t recognize many of the races that made up the man’s party, and yet he knew somehow that they posed him no threat. Callan and his spell-chucker had seated themselves nearby another youth around their age, one who Lothar could see wore the signet ring of Stormwind. What that meant Lothar didn’t want to contemplate, but he knew without a doubt that that young man had been King in the world they had abandoned.

Lothar also knew by the haunted look in the Archmage’s eyes that he’d seen horrible things. It wasn’t just that he was older, much older, than the young mage who had stolen his son’s heart, he’d been through things that Lothar himself couldn’t even begin to understand. He sat down, accepting the offered mug of ale a being of a species he had never seen before offered him and motioned for the Archmage to talk.

And Khadgar talked, he told Lothar and his men and women of what had happened in their world. Of the betrayals and natural disasters, of the wars, of the invasion which had finally been one too many. He spoke of the kingdoms that had fallen, the countless lives lost. He spoke of those who had sacrificed themselves to save as many as they could, of the brave souls who had gone to their certain death to make sure these survivors would live on.

The sun had risen by the time Khadgar stopped in his telling, the whole night lost in his words. He’d glossed over so much, it would take much longer than a single night to tell what had all happened, but the important parts had been spoken. And through it all Lothar listened, Lothar, the young soldier, and the young version of Khadgar had listened, as if trying to memorize everything the Archmage told them.

Most of the camp had slept while Khadgar told of their world, save for a few such as Anduin. They didn’t need to hear the stories, they’d lived through them.

Lothar watched the milling group as they went about their morning rituals, preparing food, helping the injured, gathering their belongings up. He knew they were planning on moving on, the Archmage had said that they were heading towards Stormwind. Yet he worried that the trip would be too hard on some of them. And then there were the trolls. There weren’t many of them, maybe a dozen, but still there were trolls among this party. He thought of how his former King, Llane’s father, had died at the hands of trolls many years prior, and knew that there might be some trouble when it came to them. Oh it was true that these weren’t those trolls, that they weren’t the ones responsible for that attack, yet he knew that the people of Stormwind might be a bit wary of allowing them into their city.

His suspicions had been confirmed, the young man who had been sitting with Callan and Khadgar had been indeed the King of Stormwind in their world, the son of his nephew Varian. To say he’d been both shocked and honored that Varian, even if it was not his own, had named his only child after him would be an understatement.

-

It was roughly noon when the party had all their things packed up and started towards Stormwind once more. Lothar and his soldiers traveled with them, and after a brief trip back to Stormwind to inform the King of what was happening Khadgar arrived back to travel with them once more. He didn’t return alone, though, as Medivh had been in Stormwind and had joined him on his return trip. If it wasn’t for the fact that the Archmage could tell he was no threat to them, Lothar was certain that many of the refugees would have attacked the Guardian, though with what he had learned had happened in their world he wouldn’t have blamed them.

They traveled until dark, and by that point Medivh decided to take all of the injured, those too weak to travel by foot or cart, and the very young to Stormwind. When he returned he informed them that he would be able to bring another group to Stormwind in the morning after his strength returned.

-

Khadgar found himself alone at one of the fires. Now that the weak and ill and injured of their numbers were safe the remainder of his people seemed calmer. Most had already went to their tents for the night, and the few stragglers sat in small clumps talking to each other. He was still glad to see that the lines of division between the refugees had been washed away, that they were still mingling with each other, no matter what faction they had been part of in their own world.

He heard someone approach and looked to see Commander Lothar approaching him. To say that he was different than the Anduin Lothar Khadgar had known would be an understatement. Unlike the Lothar of his world this man had a full head of hair. He was younger, a father, a part of the royal family by marriage, due to his sister being King Llane’s wife. And yet he was still the Lion of Azeroth, the champion that Khadgar respected so greatly.

Khadgar had been a bit shocked when he had realized that the young version of himself, who had stated that he would be known as Khad to make things simpler, was involved with Lothar’s son. Khadgar hadn’t ever really settled down with anyone, hadn’t formed that sort of bond with another, and now wondered why that had been. Oh he’d been far from celibate, but he had never allowed himself to form any sort of lasting romantic connection with anyone. But this world wasn’t the one he had grown up in, he knew that, he knew there were bound to be differences between himself and Khad.

They sat in silence, watching the fire. Soon they were the only two, save for the sentries who guarded the encampment, still awake. Khadgar found himself studying this Anduin Lothar and felt a stirring of something deep inside of himself, an emotion he hadn’t allowed himself to feel in years, desire.

“You’re so different than Khad.”

Khadgar laughed at those words, “I’m 30+ years older than him, Lothar. I’ve been cursed, I’ve been fighting a war for decades now. Of course I’m different than the boy.”

“True, very true. But it’s more than that, I think. You said you were Medivh’s apprentice, Khad isn’t. He left the Kirin Tor a couple of years ago and moved to Stormwind. He met Callan soon after and they’ve been inseparable.”

“He left the Kirin Tor? Why?”

“Personal reasons. Partly due to them refusing to even study the darker side of magic, not for the want of using it but as a safeguard against it, and partly due to the fact that he was being trained to be the next Guardian and… well the Guardian needs to take a vow of celibacy.”

Khadgar didn’t know what to say to that, and simply said, “Oh.”

“But then you said your Medivh was the child of the Guardian before him. That wasn’t the case here. He was selected for the role by the Kirin Tor. Things are different between our two worlds, no matter how similar they are.”

“Very true. Much like you and the Lothar I knew.”

“Oh?” Lothar asked, wanting to know how he and the Anduin Lothar this Archmage knew differed.

Khadgar told him about the Anduin Lothar he had known, told him how they had met, how they had served together, how he had carried on the man’s legacy after his death. He told Lothar how the man he had known hadn’t had any children to carry on his family name, how he hadn’t been related to the Wrynn family in any way, how his only connection to them was due to bonds of friendship forged when he was young.

Lothar finally spoke, “What you and I have to do is try and stop comparing each other to our other selves. While we share the names and some of the same back-story, same history we are not the same people.”

Khadgar nodded sagely at those words. He gave a tired sigh, exhaustion creeping into his body. And yet he didn’t wish to leave the fire just yet, didn’t want to leave Lothar’s side. It was Lothar who finally decided that it was time for Khadgar to go to bed, and he stood, pulling the Archmage to his feet. He led the man to his tent, following him inside.

“Rest, Archmage. You need to sleep, need to keep your strength.”

“Are you telling me what to do, young man?” Khadgar asked with a tired laugh.

“Yes I am, old man. Rest. I’ll watch over you.”

Khadgar noticed something in the man’s gaze at those words, but nodded, and watched as Lothar went and sat down on the ground near the entrance to the tent. After a few moments of tossing and turning he sighed. He heard Lothar moving around, and in the dim light of the tent saw the man had moved closer to him.

“Rest, Khadgar. You won’t be any help to anyone if you pass out from exhaustion.”

“I’m trying,” Khadgar said grumpily, and stiffened briefly when he felt himself being pulled against Lothar’s chest.

“You’re safe. Your people are safe. I’ll protect you. Rest.”

And this time when Khadgar closed his eyes he fell asleep.

-

It was Khad and Callan who found them in the morning. Sometime during the night they had shifted in their sleep, and Khadgar awoke with his head nestled onto Lothar’s chest. He felt a brief tinge of embarrassment and guilt at how he had been found, but the two young men just grinned a bit cheekily at them and went out to join the others without saying a word against how they had found Lothar and Khadgar.

Medivh stood discussing something with one of the mages in the party, and Khadgar noticed that the young woman seemed to be a bit in awe around him. He shook his head fondly, remembering how in awe of Medivh he had been when he had first met the man in his own world when he was about her age. Those thoughts led down a dark path, though, so Khadgar swiftly squashed them down.

When Medivh left this time their number was down to about a third of what it had been the day before. It would only take one more trip to get them all to Stormwind and Khadgar was a bit sad at that thought. He knew that as soon as they were in Stormwind Lothar would leave once more to return to whatever mission he had been on when he had crossed their paths, and that he himself would be kept busy in finding a place for his fellow refugees to settle in, and helping to fill in all the gaps of what had happened. He doubted that he would see Lothar much and for some reason that bothered him greatly.

-

It was almost a year before Khadgar saw Lothar again. He’d been right about being put to work right away, and Lothar had returned to his duties. Khadgar ended up spending some time in Dalaran and only found out after he returned to Stormwind that Lothar had been there and gone again while he was away. Finally the Fates seemed to smile on him and he was in Stormwind when Lothar next returned. He didn’t understand why his heart beat faster the moment he saw the man, he could understand the undercurrent of arousal he felt, there was no denying he was attracted to the younger man, but this was different.

Lothar felt a similar feeling when he saw Khadgar once more, though he understood what he was feeling. He’d loved before, loved deeply and truly, and it had shocked him to realize that he had fallen hard and fast for the mage he hardly knew. He’d thought of the man daily, and each time he’d returned to Stormwind he’d searched the man out. When he saw Khadgar’s eyes light up upon seeing him he _knew_ that the other man felt the same way. He didn’t care who was watching him and swiftly walked towards the Archmage.

Khadgar was a bit shocked when Lothar pulled him into a huge embrace, but allowed himself to hug the man back. It was like they were the only two people in the world, and Khadgar felt that feeling swelling in him once more. He’d missed this man more than he could say, and to see him once more filled him with a sense of peace that he’d been missing.

“I missed you, Archmage,” Lothar said into Khadgar’s ear, not wanting to let go of the man in his arms.

“I missed you too, Lothar,” Khadgar said softly.

After a few moments they pulled apart, and Lothar grinned. He threw an arm over Khadgar’s shoulder and began to lead him towards a more private spot where they could continue their reunion in private. He didn’t care that people would obviously gossip about the hug they had shared, too pleased to be back at the side of the man who had stolen his heart all those months before.

Khadgar had some idea of where this was heading, particularly after how long the hug had lasted, but even with all his experience he was a bit nervous. This wasn’t just some random thing, a meaningless fling purely for release, this was more. For the first time since he was a young man he felt extremely self-conscious of his body, of all the scars and blemishes and traces of time that covered his skin. He prayed that Lothar wouldn’t decide he was undesirable once he saw how Khadgar truly looked.

Lothar wondered if he was moving too fast for Khadgar’s liking as he noticed how the other man had practically stiffened up the moment they entered Lothar’s quarters. He looked at the worried look on the man’s face and had to wonder if he’d ever even been with another man. Khadgar wasn’t Khad after all, and while his son-in-law had never shown any interest in females Lothar wasn’t sure if the same was true for his older doppelganger. “Am I going too fast?”

Khadgar shook his head, “No. You haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Then why are you nervous?”

“I’m old, Anduin, and my body shows my age.”

Lothar gave Khadgar a somewhat startled look. Was that what was bothering the man? Did he actually think that Lothar wouldn’t want him once he saw what was hidden under his clothing? “I don’t care about that, Khadgar. Nothing is going to make me not want you.”

Khadgar closed his eyes, wanting to allow himself to believe those words and yet he still felt doubt. He felt, rather than saw as his eyes were shut, Lothar move closer to him. He felt Lothar’s hands on his face, gently caressing his skin, and took a shaky breath. Opening his eyes he saw Lothar studying him closely.

“I myself am covered in scars from many battles. Why should I hold yours against you?”

“It’s not just the scars,” Khadgar said quietly.

“Oh, Khadgar, do you really think that bothers me?”

“I… I’m sorry… I...” and Khadgar wanted to smack himself for not having the words to explain just how he was feeling.

“You have nothing to apologize for, Khadgar,” Lothar said, still studying Khadgar’s face. He smiled, letting his fingers trace along the older man’s cheeks, enjoying the way Khadgar’s pupils dilated at the act. He leaned in close, brushing his lips against the mage’s, allowing Khadgar to take over.

The kiss was gentle, and yet Khadgar felt a well of emotion from it. He let his hands grasp at Lothar’s shirt, pulling the man closer as he intensified the kiss. This kiss was more intense, filled with more emotion than any he had had in his entire life, and still it was pretty chaste by all standards. When he felt Lothar’s hand cup the back of his head, and Lothar’s other hand move to his back Khadgar moaned, allowing Lothar’s tongue entrance to his mouth.

As soon as the kiss became open mouthed Lothar could tell something inside of Khadgar had let go. He could feel the way Khadgar was almost trying to rip the clothes off of his body and gave a pleased little moan. It had been a long time since he’d felt desired, since he’d wanted anyone like this, as more than just a random excuse to scratch an itch. It felt good, better than good, it felt right. He pulled back from Khadgar, hushing the annoyed sound Khadgar made at the act, and began to take off his shirt. He watched through desire filled eyes as the Archmage began to undress himself. He knew they were probably moving too swiftly, and if they were both much younger he would have thought that they needed to slow down, but the fact was they were both adults, both knew exactly what they were getting into.

Khadgar’s eyes traveled across Lothar’s chest, taking in the scars from the battles Lothar had fought in. He let his fingers trace the marks, trying to memorize each and every little blemish and imperfection that made up the man he loved. He wanted to trace every single one with his fingers, his tongue, to trace the ridges of raised flesh that covered Lothar’s skin, and he knew that given time he’d be able to do so. But right now he had more important things to think about, right now wasn’t the time to explore, he needed Lothar.

Lothar didn’t see what Khadgar had been worried about. The man was fit, muscles evident under soft skin. He had scars, who wouldn’t after living through what he had, but they didn’t make the image before him somehow ruined, instead they added to the man, gave him character. He could see some wrinkles, but the sight of them, proof of a life long lived, proof of surviving something that lesser men would have died from just aroused Lothar even more. He knew that this was what Khadgar had been worried about, as if Lothar in some way would be comparing him to Khad, as if Lothar would somehow be turned off by what he saw. “Beautiful,” Lothar whispered, letting his gaze travel up Khadgar’s body to his face, “you’re beautiful.” He smiled at the look those words caused and then said the words he needed to say, the words that he’d longed to tell Khadgar for some time now, “I love you. I am in love with you.”

Khadgar swallowed hard at those words. Hearing them made this real in a way that was staggering. He didn’t think anyone had ever loved him, had ever said those words to him and actually meant them, and it made him have to try and catch his breath. Finally he spoke, after seeing a somewhat panicked look in Lothar’s eyes, “I love you too, Anduin. I’m sorry I took so long to reply… no one… no one has ever said that to me and meant it. It’s a bit… overwhelming.” He smiled, the look filled with joy, “I think I fell in love with you when we sat alone by that fire. You saw me, not the Archmage, not the leader of the survivors, not as a diplomat or apprentice or fellow soldier, but me. I don’t remember the last time I’ve had that happen. I didn’t know… it’s silly really how at my age I didn’t know what I was feeling.”

Lothar wrapped his arms around Khadgar, resting their foreheads together, “Oh, Khadgar, it’s okay. Had I lived the life you had I would feel the same way. There was something about you that called to me. No matter what I was doing I couldn’t stop thinking about you, thinking about how brave you are and how lost you were. I could see it, even if you tried to hide it behind a mask of calm. I think the only other person who saw you, really saw you was the young King, but he wasn’t capable of being who and what you needed.”

Khadgar gave a little laugh at those words, “So you’re saying it’s a trait of Anduins to be able to see through whatever mask I put up?”

“Maybe,” Lothar laughed, the sound music to Khadgar’s ears. Lothar couldn’t help but think how good this felt, just holding Khadgar in his arms, both of them, while aroused, more interested in just being together than seeking a physical release. If this was all they did Lothar knew he’d be content.

Khadgar breathed in Lothar’s scent, allowing his tantalizing aroma to fill his nostrils. As lovely as this was, as content as he felt just being held like this, he wanted more. He let his hands trail over Lothar’s back, idly running his fingers along the waistband of Lothar’s trousers. He rocked against Lothar, letting the younger man know just what was on his mind.

“You want something?” Lothar said with a grin.

“You know what I want, Anduin,” Khadgar practically growled the words.

Lothar felt a shiver of desire race down his spine. He walked backwards, not letting go of Khadgar as they moved towards the bed. As soon as they reached the bed Lothar finally let go of Khadgar, moving to swiftly remove both his boots and his pants. He grinned as he watched his mage quickly strip out of the remainder of his clothing and let his gaze travel up and down Khadgar’s body.

Khadgar licked his lips as he took in Lothar’s naked form. The man was incredibly sexy, probably the most sexy person Khadgar had ever seen, though that thought may be biased due to Lothar being the only person Khadgar could ever remember being in love with. And he wanted Khadgar, that fact alone made him even more desirable in Khadgar’s eyes.

Lothar pulled Khadgar against him, a fresh surge of want coursing through him at the feel of skin on skin contact. How could this man think that Lothar wouldn’t want him? How had he thought that Lothar would in some way be turned off by his body? Even in Lothar’s younger days the only male lovers he had ever taken, had ever been attracted to were older than himself. So maybe he had a type, there was nothing wrong in that. He knew what he liked, knew what turned him on, and Khadgar fit that description to a T. Lothar being in love with the man just added to it.

“As much as I’m enjoying this, Anduin, I’m not getting any younger here and I might die of old age before we get to the good stuff,” Khadgar quipped.

Lothar laughed at those words, pulling Khadgar down onto the bed with him. “Oh? And just how old are you?”

“I’m 52, I think. I lost track.”

Lothar shook his head in amusement, “So you’re 12 years older than me. That is not old.” But still he decided to get on with things. He flipped them so that he was on top of Khadgar, though Lothar knew that had the mage not wanted to be moved no matter what Lothar did he wouldn’t have been able to do that. Lothar slithered down Khadgar’s body, licking and kissing every inch of the man’s skin he could reach. Finally he reached his intended destination and winked up at Khadgar before taking him into his mouth.

Khadgar closed his eyes briefly in pleasure as Lothar began to suck him. He carded his fingers through Lothar’s hair, hissing out in pleasure as Lothar dragged his teeth ever so gently along his shaft. It was as if Lothar knew every single one of Khadgar’s buttons and was intent on pushing them all. “Fuck, Anduin, Light that feels good.”

Lothar pulled off of Khadgar with a wet sound, licking his lips before speaking, “I need to get something to make things a little easier.”

Khadgar chuckled, his eyes flashing blue for the briefest of moments before he tossed a small vial down to Lothar. “What? Did you think that food and drink were the only thing us mages could conjure?” he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Lothar grinned as he uncorked the vial, letting the slick fluid pour onto his fingers. He took Khadgar back into his mouth, bringing his hand to Khadgar’s ass. The mage spread his legs wider, allowing Lothar better access, and Lothar made use of that fact. He began to tease at Khadgar’s hole, watching as his finger easily sank into the older man’s body.

Khadgar closed his eyes in pleasure as Lothar began to stretch him open while continuing to suck him. The younger man obviously knew what he was doing. Finally he opened his eyes, Lothar had been doing that for a while now, and Khadgar needed more, “As much as I’m enjoying your fingers I’d rather have your cock in me.”

Lothar pulled off of Khadgar once more, removing his fingers from the mage’s body. He poured more of the liquid onto his hand, coating his cock before entering his lover’s body. He gave out a startled gasp of pleasure when he felt himself being pulled forward by magic, causing him to enter Khadgar hard and fast, rather than slowly like he’d been intending. “That’s an abuse of magic if I ever saw one.”

Khadgar laughed, and whispered something, and Lothar felt as if he had fingers teasing at his own hole. “No, this is an abuse of magic,” Khadgar said with a laugh, whispering again causing Lothar to feel as if he himself was being entered by phantom fingers, stretching him open with well practiced skill.

“Light, that… oh do that again,” Lothar moaned as those phantom fingers danced within him, brushing over his prostate. He began to move, his thrusts hard and fast, making Khadgar moan in pleasure. Still those phantom, arcane fingers teased him, stretched him open, moving in time with his thrusts into Khadgar’s body.

Khadgar gave a moan of pleasure as Lothar continued to move. It felt so damn good, better than any other time he’d done this in the past. He didn’t need to continue casting his spell, once it began it would only stop when he ended it. He knew Lothar was probably being overwhelmed with sensation, being buried inside of Khadgar’s body while at the same time being taken by the spell Khadgar had cast. Was it an abuse of magic? Probably, not that Khadgar really cared about that. The look on Lothar’s face was one that Khadgar knew he’d never get tired of seeing.

The sensations were too much for Lothar and with a long, drawn out curse he came. And still Khadgar’s spell continued to work, those phantom fingers stroking him inside, making him almost tremble with desire. He pulled out of the Archmage’s body, collapsing down onto the bed next to the grinning man. He let himself be moved how Khadgar wanted him, getting onto shaky knees as the older man entered him slowly. Only when Khadgar was fully inside of him did Lothar hear Khadgar whisper a few words and the phantom fingers disappeared.

Khadgar let his hands run down Lothar’s back as he slowly began to move. He loved all the little sounds that kept falling from Lothar’s lips, breathy gasps, drawn out moans, encouraging grunts, curses of pleasure, and most importantly Khadgar’s name. Being inside of Lothar was intoxicating, and Khadgar knew he’d never grow tired of this feeling. He began to move faster, knowing that Lothar couldn’t take much more, not right now at any rate, and he himself needed to reach completion.

Lothar groaned, over sensitive to the touch, when Khadgar’s hand wrapped around his cock and began to stroke him. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten hard again this quickly, but also knew he was so close already. He felt Khadgar’s lips on his shoulder, the back of his neck, and tilted his head back as much as he could, stealing a kiss from his lover. Lothar’s knees gave out and he fell down onto the bed, causing Khadgar to topple down with him, the change of angle making Khadgar’s cock hit Lothar’s prostate hard. He let out a choked shout, which was muffled by the pillows his face was currently buried in, and came so hard his vision blacked out briefly.

Feeling Lothar’s orgasm sent Khadgar over the edge, and he came with a shout of Lothar’s name. He slowly pulled out of Lothar’s body, and flopped down onto the bed next to him, grinning as Lothar propped himself up a bit and rested his head over Khadgar’s heart. “Mm, that was enjoyable.”

“Enjoyable? Is that the only word you have for that?”

“Delicious, delightful, gratifying, satisfying, dandy, divine, pleasureful,” Khadgar would have gone on but Lothar silenced him with a kiss.

“You’re a bit insane, aren’t you?” Lothar asked with a grin.

“Some have called me that. Why? Is that a problem?” Khadgar was grinning as well, an almost manic look that Lothar couldn’t help but find endearing.

“If I wasn’t in love with you, then maybe. Good thing I have a thing for crazy.”

Khadgar laughed at those words, kissing Lothar’s forehead, wrapping his arms around his lover with a contented sigh.

-

Of course their relationship was already the talk of Stormwind’s gossipers by the time they left Lothar’s quarters the next morning. Even Khad made jokes about it when they saw him and Callan.

“So you had to go out and find your own mage Khadgar, huh, Lothar?” he asked with a cheeky grin.

“What? Are you jealous because I wasn’t interested in a young pup like you?” Lothar answered, shaking his head fondly at the young man.

“Hardly. One Lothar’s attention is good enough for me.”

“Keep it that way,” the Archmage said with a grin. “Besides, Anduin needs someone with more _experience_ than someone as young as you could ever begin to have.”

Callan rolled his eyes at the byplay between the two mages. He knew that he had nothing to fear of where it came to Khad and his father, growing up with the man he had long since figured out his father’s tastes, and Khad, who was the love of Callan’s life, was definitely not Anduin Lothar’s type, he was far too young. Oh well, that was for the best, as Callan had Khad all to himself. He was glad that his father had found someone, even if it was an alternate reality’s version of his husband.


End file.
